


Desideratum

by QuillMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, High School, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Private time together is a rare luxury when you're a 3rd year and on the volleyball team at Nekoma.  You find some fun in teasing Kuroo, not knowing when or where he might meet his limit.  Since neither of you have a place of your own, your options are few and far between.





	Desideratum

It's not easy being on the volleyball team at Nekoma High School.  Practice is five to six times a week and consists of an intense and grueling regimen of drills and matches under the watchful eyes of Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi. 

By and large, the players do not complain.  It's the price for working their way up to Nationals, after all, and they know that their competition is working just as hard.  The hunger for that position at the top fuels them like nothing else can. 

But there are limits to what the body can take. 

At the end of the day, the players are drenched in sweat, their hands and wrists stinging from all the serves, blocks and receives they've done, and their legs are shaky and hot.  And now that the weather is becoming warmer, they must be cautious about over-exerting themselves or else risk heatstroke. 

You do your best you can to help them as the team's manager, providing towels and cold water to each player after practice, as well as words of encouragement.  The team, in turn, is very grateful to you, and there is something of a younger brother-ish affection from them that you like.  As a third year you were a little sad that this would be your last time with the Nekoma team, but it only served to add to your enthusiasm as manager.  Just because you did not play on the court did not mean you weren't a valuable member of the team. 

Tetsurou Kuroo would agree with this 100%, with or without his bias of being your boyfriend. 

It was not much of a surprise that the two of you ended up going out together.  Volleyball demanded a lot of your time, so your social circle was basically the same as those that were on the team.  The attraction was hardly difficult for you.  Kuroo was tall and in possession of some wickedly beautiful, sharp, and mischievous eyes; his black, messy hair, despite being the result of bedhead, looked sexy as hell and had you itching to run your fingers through it.  He was smart, too, being in the advanced class and consistently scoring among the top five in the school on exams, and he looked out for his friends, as indicated by his closeness with the diminutive wallflower Kenma Kozume. 

Your relationship was not a secret, but not openly advertised, either.  During practice, you kept things professional and treated Kuroo no differently than you did anyone else. 

Kuroo was called the 'king of provocation' by some for his innate ability to get under people's skin and rile them up--sometimes to get something from them, but other times he just did it for shits and giggles.  Becoming his girlfriend didn't exempt you from being teased by him--in fact, in some ways it was exacerbated, though that was not always unwelcome. 

It had been more than two weeks since you'd had any private time together due to a load of exams, practice matches, school duties and other life events bottlenecking your schedules.  The moment you thought you were free, the other was pulled away for something else.  For a while you accepted it, but over the last couple of days, you were becoming quite antsy.  To be blunt about it, you _really_ wanted to _fuck._   So you began a fun little game this morning. 

When saying hi to him in the morning on the way to school you brushed your fingers against his thigh, followed by an innocent, questioning smile at his reaction.  During break you came by his class to relay some information regarding today's practice, but leaned over on his desk while you spoke so that he had a view down your uniform to see the lacy push-up bra you were wearing.  When you were done talking, you had to repeat his name to get his attention. 

In the afternoon, things became more direct.  You sent him a picture of you drinking a milkshake with some of it dripping on your lip suggestively, as well as seemingly-casual messages about how _hot_ and _wet_ it was--the weather, that is--and that you'd forgotten your pen at his place, so the next time could he give it to you?  You _really_ wanted him to give it to you--it was your favourite pen, after all. 

As much as you loved to be teased by Kuroo, you had to admit that it was a lot of fun to do the same to him.  The signs were subtle but they were there--the narrowing of his eyes, the opening and closing of his mouth, fingers twitching and uncomfortably switching from one seated position to another.  Knowing that you were forcing a deluge of dirty thoughts into his mind with no way for him to act on them was addictively thrilling. 

You gleefully awaited the moment that he would reach his limit. 

****

Practice seemed to go a lot slower than usual.  The heat was certainly a factor--Yaku and Yamamoto complained openly about it and Kenma was extra sluggish.  But another, more mental reason was behind yours and Kuroo's agitated state. 

To his credit, on the outside he appeared the most okay out of everyone on the team--or maybe he was _too_ okay.  There was a furious energy behind his spikes, and he was relentless in barking directions at his teammates and calling them forward to practice blocks with him.  He hardly spared any looks at you, and the ones that he did were unreadable. 

There was a chorus of relieved sighs when practice finished.  The water bottles you passed around were emptied in record time, and the players' heads sagged back as they dragged themselves through cleanup. 

Slurred goodbyes were said as everyone trickled out of the gym, leaving you behind to lock up.  Outside, separate from the gym building was a storage shed where some of the extra equipment was kept.  You were giving a quick once-over inside to make sure everything had been put away when a shadow suddenly loomed behind you. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" 

You had a saucy remark at the ready, but it was never said on account of the owner of that voice rushing you into the shed, slamming the door shut and pinning you against the wall.  The lights were off, but the fading sunset filtering through the lone, dusty window was sufficient enough to let you see Kuroo's smirking face for the split second before he smothered your lips with his. 

The surprised noise you made morphed into a mix of laughter and moaning as you welcomed the tongue that shoved its way in to fight with your own. 

"I did, actually," you gloated between kisses.  "You had me worried.  I almost thought you'd gone home already to wreck some tissues." 

"When I've got a perfectly good pussy here that's aching to get fucked?" Kuroo snorted, bending to grind his hips up into yours.  "Not likely."  Snarling, he snaked a hand up your t-shirt, shoving that push-up bra out of the way to grab at your breasts.  Your reaction was immediate, back arching, nipples hardening.  He tugged at your track pants and you removed them fast, kicking them to the floor somewhere.  Your panties were still on, but they were saturated in your desire. 

The breath Kuroo exhaled was as hot as steam, and his eyes appeared to glimmer with their own feral light.  "Do you have _any idea_ ," he started, "how difficult you made today for me?  It took every bit of willpower I had to not be pitching a tent through my pants." 

You felt his vindictiveness through his pinching of your nipple, but it only turned you on more, and you sighed happily into his neck.  In the back of your mind, you heard him lowering his shorts.

"You had your fun.  Now I get mine." 

That devious tone sent shivers down your spine.  It distracted you just long enough for Kuroo to pull your panties to one side and bury himself all the way to the hilt.  Your eyes sprung open and you cried out, ecstatic. 

"Fuck-- _fuck_ ," Kuroo growled, hoisting your thighs up.  Rendered completely pliant to his touch, you locked your legs and arms around his waist and neck, respectively, and as soon as you were secure he began a fast, punishing rhythm.  You could feel your hair tangling into a mess as it mashed against the wall and your back was getting covered in dust, but this was so goddamn _good_ that none of that mattered.  Every thrust also meant a lewd slapping of skin, the sound of sticky friction, your fragmented moan, electricity sparking each individual nerve ending.

"I missed you," you said before realizing it, the pitch of your voice rising as Kuroo's cock nudged at that right spot inside of you.  "I missed you, I m-missed this so much, oh _god_ Tetsu!"

"Missed you too."  Contrary to you, his voice went rougher, deeper--like the rest of him.  "You're so fucking wet, kitten.  Were you like this all day?  Messing your underwear up, waiting for me to come and do this to you?" 

He slowed down, sending your body into a panic.  You tried to push and pull against him to get more friction, but he dug his nails into your thighs like claws, keeping you in place.

"Yes!  Yes, yes, _fuck_ , I've wanted you to fuck me for days and I hate that we barely have any time together!" 

It was not your intention to sound so sad, to unleash this mini-tantrum, but with all sensations amped to the maximum, dormant emotions were easily exposed.  And the delaying of your pleasure most certainly did not help. 

Kuroo nuzzled at your neck.  "Hey, look at me." 

You did, and saw no teasing, no conniving mischief, just pure love in those hazel eyes.  He resumed his thrusts, still slow but taking on a different flavour of intensity.  Your eyes narrowed into slits, mouth forming an 'O' shape. 

"You've got me, kitten," he panted.  "You're always in my head.  This is where I always want to be, right _here_ \--" he pushed in deep and you shuddered together. 

Kuroo swallowed hard, then grunted and pistoned his hips into you harder and louder than ever before.  Old equipment hanging from the walls rattled as if a storm was raging outside. 

"Aah!  Te-Tetsu, that's, that's so good--I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come--!"

The hours of volleyball practice had left Kuroo tired but his pent-up horniness had allocated to him a completely separate reserve of beastly energy.  He drilled his cock against your g-spot, growling as you keened by his ear until in a blinding, time-stilling flash, you wrenched him tight with a strength you didn't know you possessed, biting back the wail that your orgasm brought forth.  A split second later Kuroo joined, spilling days' worth of waiting and longing inside you. 

In spite of the heat, you stayed in this position for a decent amount of time.  Eventually, Kuroo pulled out, laying you both down on a stack of gym mats.  He watched you trying to catch your breath, skin shining with sweat and wearing that expression of tired bliss that only he got to see.  He gently caressed your cheek and you opened your eyes. 

"That hit the spot," you smiled. 

Normally Kuroo might have made a cocky remark here, but instead he just went with a simple "Yeah." 

"I wish I could be with you more... in places other than a dirty storage shed, I mean." 

"I don't know," Kuroo shrugged, "dirty places for dirty girls, right?  _Ow!_ "  He made a face as you pinched his arm.

"Totally deserved it."

"Totally true, though." 

Now it was your turn to shrug.  "You got me there."

Kuroo laughed, then became solemn.  "I want the same thing, you know.  A place where we can do whatever we want, when we want.  So... once we graduate, how about we find a place together?" 

"...Really?" 

"Yeah.  We're going to the same university, so it makes sense, right?  And we should get used to living together if we're going to be doing it for the rest of our lives." 

He grinned at you in that smarmy, Cheshire cat way of his.  The two of you had not really discussed in-depth plans for what was going to happen post-graduation, although it was abundantly clear that you did not want to be with anyone else.  It may not have been the most romantic way to hint at a proposal, but it was very Kuroo, and you could see that he was absolutely serious.  The smile that spread across your face was stupidly happy. 

"I like that idea," you said, breaking into a giggle.  "I accept your offer to be your roommate with benefits." 

" _So_ many benefits." 

This time you were far too joyful to pretend umbrage at his innuendo.  You just kept smiling, and so did he.  The kiss he gave you was so gentle and adoring that it made you dizzy. 

"I love you."

"I love you too.  And with that said--"  Kuroo rose and got to his feet, then pulled you by the legs so that your lower body hung off the gym mats. 

"Tetsu, what--"  You were cut off by Kuroo flipping you onto your belly so that your feet touched the floor. 

"Kitten, it's been over _two weeks_ ," he said while yanking your soiled panties down to your knees.  "Once is _not_ gonna be enough for me."  He rubbed the head of his cock against your pussy and instantly made it slick again from your combined juices.  The slight tremble your body gave in response brought a smirk to his face. 

"Was it enough for _you?_ "

You turned your head, not enough for you to be able to see him, but enough for him to see your taunting expression. 

"Not at all," you softly replied.  With a bit of shuffling, you lifted your hips so that your hand emerged from underneath you to spread your pussy open with your fingers.  "Give this dirty girl all that you've got." 

He laughed.  "Never change, kitten."

You didn't get home until very late, you were beyond exhausted and your clothes were filthy.  But now you had a secret place to go when you wanted to have a bit of fun together--so it was more than worthwhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got kinda really mushy right at the end there, so I had to turn it around a bit with some dirtiness. :p
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://tanzanitedepths.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
